A la fin
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Oneshot. Royai. Souvenir d'un viellard fatigué. Que dire de plus sans révéler toute l'histoire ... ah si, pas très gai. dslé.


_Voilà un autre one-shot. Un peu triste celui-là, je dois l'avouer.  
__Mais bon, j'aime bien les one-shots. Au moins on n'a pas à attendre pour avoir la fin.  
__C'est aussi légèrement Royai.  
__J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Mais il y a que vous qui puissiez me le dire donc …  
__Laissez une ch'tite rewiew._

_Bisous à tous.  
__Aphrael

* * *

_

**A la fin.**

Il avait finalement réussi.

_"Acceptez-vous de servir, de protéger et de veiller au bien être de la population …"_

Il se souvenait de chaque parole qui avait été prononcée durant la cérémonie qui avait fait de lui le Führer.

Il se souvenait du bruit du vent, des clameurs de la foule de soldats au garde à vous devant l'estrade où il avait reçu ses nouveaux galons.

_"Je l'accepte." _

Il se souvenait que le soleil brillait ce jour-là et que la cour du Quartier Général était illuminé comme jamais auparavant.

Il se souvenait de l'odeur qui était dans l'air : un mélange de fleurs et de poussière.

_"Par l'autorité qui m'a été conférée, je vous déclare Général en chef des armées." _

Il se souvenait de se qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment : un mélange de satisfaction et de souffrance.

Ils n'avaient pas été là pour assister à son 'triomphe' et cela seul suffisait à lui ôter toute la joie qu'il aurait du ressentir.

Ils avaient travailler tellement dur pour le voir monter au sommet et maintenant qu'il y était, ils n'étaient pas avec lui pour en récolter les fruits.

La vie était injuste.

Ils étaient morts tout les deux, le laissant seul.

Lui qui méritait le moins de vivre.

Maes était parti le premier. Tué par un Homonculus, il avait laissé derrière lui une femme et une fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais même décédé il l'avait aidé à avancé.

A sa mort, il avait cru devenir dingue. Entre la douleur et la culpabilité, il avait manqué de perdre la raison. Il ne mangeait presque plus, il dormait encore moins et s'enterrait dans le travail pour oublier que c'était son meilleur ami qu'il venait de mettre en terre.

Tout ceci pour se retrouver rattraper par son fidèle lieutenant.

Il avait fini par retrouver un peu d'espoir dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas si seul que cela.

Au final, le plus beau cadeau que lui ait fait Hugues était d'avoir placé Hawkeye sous ses ordres.

_Hawkeye. _

Elle aussi était morte.

Elle avait survécu aux Homonculus mais c'était fait tuer peu de temps après qu'il soit promu Général.

En le protégeant.

Et encore une fois il avait perdu la raison.

Jamais l'idée de la transmutation humaine n'avait été plus présente dans son esprit qu'à cette période-ci de sa vie.

…

Et une fois de plus il avait été rattrapé.

Cette fois-ci par une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'elle soit venue à son secours. Et pour cause, elle avait les meilleures raisons du monde de rester chez elle alors que lui partait en morceau : il avait tué ses parents.

Mais elle avait appris la nouvelle et avait immédiatement débarqué à Central, balançant sa clé de 12 à tous bouts de champs et le menaçant de le faire souffrir pendant des heures si il ne mangeait/dormait pas.

Elle avait pris soin de lui, l'avait écouté, l'avait nourri (dans le sens où elle cuisinait pour lui), s'était installé dans son salon après avoir vider dans l'évier toutes les bouteilles d'alcools de l'appartement et lui avait frappé sur la tête à mainte reprise quand il était perdu dans des pensées sur la transmutation humaine. Elle avait crié, tapé du pied pour finalement se mettre à pleurer. Elle lui avait dis que c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé pour Al et Ed et qu'au final, elle avait perdu Ed.

Il comprenait pourquoi le nabot l'aimait tant. Elle était à la fois effrayante et adorable.

Un peu comme Riza.

Au bout du compte, le gamin et lui se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Même le sale môme n'était pas là lors de son accession au plus haut poste de la hiérarchie. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en vanter devant lui et le faire piquer des crises.

Finalement, il avait promis à la gamine de ne rien tenter pour la ramener. Il lui devait bien ça. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses aussi douloureuse soient-elles.

_"Il faut avancer malgré tout"_, avait-elle dit _"même si ça nous fait mal de continuer sans les gens que l'on aime, parce que c'est ainsi que le monde est fait et parce qu'un jour on les retrouvera au bout du chemin."_

Alors il avait continué seul. Enfin pas vraiment d'autres était à ses cotés. La gamine lui avait montré ça aussi.

Havoc, Fuery, Farman, Armstrong, Graciela, Alicia, Sheeska, Alphonse et bien sûr Winry.

A bien y réfléchir, il formait tous une drôle de petite famille.

_"Nous n'avons pas le droit de les décevoir. **Vous** n'avez pas le droit de les décevoir. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu'il ont fait pour vous."_

Il avait travaillé plus dur encore (Havoc n'étant pas aussi efficace que Hawkeye pour le 'motiver'), mettant de coté la boisson et les jolies filles.

Il n'avait pas le droit de foutre en l'air le travail de Maes et Riza en se tirant une balle dans la tête. Ils avaient fait leur devoir pour qu'il arrive où il devait et si ce que Winry avait dit, était vrai alors abandonner lui vaudrait quelques bonnes remontrances 'au bout du chemin'. Est-ce que les armes étaient autorisées dans ce genre d'endroit ? Si c'était le cas, il mourrait une deuxième fois pour sûr.

Au final, il était devenu le Fürher.

Et il se souvenait qu'il avait senti ses deux amis à ses cotés, le saluer en même temps que l'assemblée devant lui.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il avait 85 ans et se sentait vieux et fatigué. 

Il avait atteint son but et par cela même rempli sa promesse à ses amis.

Il s'était marié comme lui avait conseillé Hugues (comme lui avait demandé Riza dans une lettre qu'on lui remit une semaine après sa mort) mais ce mariage avait été un fiasco total. Elle ne l'aimait pas, lui non plus. Elle était une conquête d'une nuit tombée enceinte. Il avait pris ses responsabilités. Fin de la discussion.

Comment pouvait-il être heureux en mariage lorsque sa femme n'en voulait qu'a l'argent et au prestige qu'il pouvait lui apporté, lorsque la seule femme qu'il ait réellement aimée gisait six pieds sous terre dans un cimetière militaire?

Il avait essayé de donner une chance à cette union. Plusieurs même. Mais au final, sa vie de couple s'était avérée être un enfer sur terre et il avait abandonné l'idée. Oh ! Devant les caméras ils jouaient les couples parfaits, mais à l'intérieur …

Sa seule joie, dans cette vie privée chaotique, avait été ses deux fils. Ils étaient intelligent, beaux garçons et (chose étrange) très bon au tir. Il avait de quoi être fier. Il l'avait toujours été même si parfois cette fierté était teintée de tristesse à la pensée que ce n'était pas Elizabeth à ses cotés et que ce n'était pas leurs enfants à tous les deux.

Mais souvent, il entendait la voix de sa plus loyale subordonnée lui murmuré que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle aussi était heureuse pour lui, qu'elle serait toujours là.

Et il souriait.

Il se sentait souvent coupable de ne pas avoir offert la vie de famille idéale à ses enfants. Une maison remplie d'amour, des parents qui s'aimaient à la folie, une mère attentive à leurs besoins et un père toujours présents.

Heureusement ses enfants étaient compréhensifs. Enfin, à partir du moment où ils avaient eu leurs propres enfants.

Il se souvenait qu'un jour l'aîné lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait épousé sa mère ? Pourquoi il ne divorçait pas ? S'il trompait sa femme ? Et il lui avait répondu avec une franchise fracassante. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient mariés tout en faisant attention à ne pas le faire peser le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules de son fils, celles pour lesquelles il ne divorçait pas et il lui avait parlé de Riza, de ses rêves la nuit et de ses souvenirs.

Il avait semblé comprendre. Il avait posé des questions sur cette femme qui avait pris le cœur de son père, essayé de comprendre comment il avait changé de ce tombeur à l'homme fidèle et casé qu'il était, pour finalement recevoir le récit de la vie de son père.

Après cela leur lien avait été renforcé plus que jamais. Basé sur la compréhension, cela avait été le cadeau du père au fils qui rentrait dans la vie. Ses conseils avaient été tels : fais un métier que tu aimes, épouses une femme que tu aimes profondément et tâche de faire toujours du mieux que tu peux pour tes enfants.

Il avait eu la même discussion avec son second fils au même âge.

Maintenant que ses fils avaient une famille à eux, que le pays était stable, il ne désirait plus que se reposer.

Il était vieux. Il avait accompli sa tâche. Il voulait du repos.

Le soir de son 85 anniversaire, il monta se coucher et s'endormit.

* * *

'Roy' 

'Maes ? C'est toi ?'

'Ouais. Il est temps, vieux frère.'

'Je peux partir.'

Un sourire.

'Oui. Tu as accompli tout ce qui t'étais dévolu. Tu va pouvoir te reposer.'

'Pas trop tôt.'

Un rire.

'Maes ?'

'Ouais ?'

'Je suis désolé.'

'De quoi ?'

'De n'avoir pas été là à temps.'

'C'était écris, Roy. Ce n'est pas ta faute, vieux. Tu as veillé sur ma famille c'est tout ce que je demandais.'

Silence.

'Maes ?'

'Oui ?'

'Riza m'attends ?'

Un sourire.

'Oui. Tu vas la rejoindre. Elle t'attend au bout du chemin.'

Soupir.

'Enfin … Riza.'

Une forme féminine distincte.

Un sourire familièrement tendre.

'Je suis fière de toi, Roy Mustang.'

A la fin

La paix intérieure

Et un sommeil éternel.

**Fin**


End file.
